


无题

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some kind of noncon, 恶劣团长格林, 欺负老实布鲁姆, 虫体留声机（不是）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 布鲁姆被格林要求晚上去帐篷最里的房间，他本想去劝团长大人早些休息，却不幸落入一个小巧的陷阱。





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 一个大胆的小想法，想看格林奸淫老实人，仅此而已( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

  布鲁姆被格林要求晚上去帐篷最里的房间，那自然是被最厚重帷幕包裹的格林的私室。他不能违命不去，但准备劝团长大人早点休息，他知道团长为了新的剧本费尽了心思，几次挑灯到天明——呃，也许本来就是叫他去商量剧本的，是他僭越了。  
  可是布鲁姆从推门进去的那一刻就忘掉了关切的心思，不如说是他连同全部的神志都一起断片了。回过神来他发觉自己已经躺在格林柔软的大床上。  
  只是团长大人不在旁边。  
  布鲁姆的视线放平，那个熟悉的背影在书桌旁，背对着他和床上厚重的围帘，后者组成了几近不透光的笼牢，只许视线穿过唯一的出口，落在暗色的身形上。  
  手与臂想要撑起晕乎的脑袋和身子，却被阻拦在身躯之外。布鲁姆这才惊觉被褥下藏着锁死在床头的绳索。不仅双手被迫和床头柱连结，双脚也和床尾亲上了。他就这么四仰八叉地躺在团长大人的私房里。  
  听到被褥和身体摩擦的声音，格林放下手里的笔，回头，眼里尽是玩味的火。布鲁姆有些惊慌，他甚至觉得团长大人的视线正落在他大开的双腿间。拿他对剧团的信仰起誓，他没硬，被盯着看虽然很羞耻，但他也不会就这样……  
  哦不老天爷啊，布鲁姆的心在猛颤，他看到团长的视线确实聚焦在那儿。他还看到团长大人向他靠近——那只漂亮的手在向那儿靠近。  
  布鲁姆慌张地闭上眼。团长的手艺他清楚得很，怕不是自己一会儿就得让团长缴械。只是格林的手没在东西上停多久，触碰又放开，随之而来是一阵弹性的收缩，像是皮筋的质感。  
  他听到团长大人在轻笑，只得睁开眼，诧异地看到自己的东西被握在团长的手里——还多了一根红色的细绳，捆紧了根部。  
  格林的嘴角透出十足的愉悦，他使坏似的将一根手指探入细绳与物件的间隙，借着弹性轻轻地拍击，揉捏，逐渐唤醒了垂头的小布鲁姆。他玩了好一会儿才撤出手指，留着它涨红着脸笔直地立起。  
  “……团长大人……”布鲁姆的声音干涩极了，“这是……”  
  格林竖起手指落在他的嘴上，眼神里尽是得逞的笑意和淫靡的水汽。  
  “这片国土有些好东西。”格林低而魅的嗓音穿越他的思绪，“剧团总是很乐意吸收新的技术。”格林的指尖一晃便多了个东西，挂着同样的红绳，两三块吉欧大小的被布料包裹的块状物。布鲁姆对其内容物有相当不详的预感。  
  他眼睁睁地看着团长大人拿着它绑在了自己的东西上，一记轻轻的拨弄便激发了浪潮上涌般的细腻震颤，弄得布鲁姆和小分身一同血脉翻涌。  
  “好事总是成双，布鲁姆。”格林的嗓音压得愈发低沉，几乎只留下拨浪鼓似的音节，拨甩在他心弦，弄得他痒极了。  
  最是兴奋难耐的小布鲁姆已经在哀嚎着想要释放了，那红色的禁锢却不许，甚至还准备增加一道风浪。第二个小块状物被绑在了顶端，同样的震动这回带来了凛冽数倍的暴风骤雨。布鲁姆连同身体都颤抖不止。  
  “团、团长大人……”布鲁姆有些抓不住飘荡在脑海里的破碎词句。请不要这样。他想这么说，却只能发出丢脸的呻吟。  
  格林一副事儿做完了的样子，两手一摊，起身绕到床头边上，眼里跃动的火光映在布鲁姆的眼瞳里。“坚持一会儿，布鲁姆。”团长的话语里有藏不住的笑意，“你从不让我失望。”  
  还不待布鲁姆消化指示，格林已经站起，留给床上虫的背影预示着他顽劣的的计划不过刚刚开始。  
  “等我写完这一本。”团长的话语从书桌边飘来，不清不楚地在布鲁姆耳畔晃荡。

  房间里轻微的响动是蛾毛笔和纸页在摩擦，紧贴的机械和物件伴着虫的湿热气音却沦为了伴奏。团长一次也没回头去制止布鲁姆那不着调的哀嚎，像是乐在其中，剧本写得愈发起劲了。  
  “皇家的卫队守住洁白的王宫，荒诞的野兽在尖塔面见了公主。”格林语道，笔却早就被他放下，“突破重围的骑士却不能在苍凉的王座得到任何应答。”  
  格林半回着头瞥他，“俗套的故事，无趣的转折。加上一些尘土的气息，偶尔也能当作新颖的东西拿来展示。不是吗，布鲁姆。”  
  布鲁姆哪还有心思去想格林对剧本做了什么，他只想祈求团长大人早点结束他新奇的爱好。格林却根本是一副没玩够的样子，他俯身上床，顺手扯了固定床帘的带子，在一片漆黑里骑坐在布鲁姆身上。  
  团长大人魅惑的气味近在咫尺，这让布鲁姆有些晕眩，他想原来团长大人只是装作毫无波澜地坐在那，自己又有什么可等不急的。恍惚间他甚至不再感到物件膨胀的压力，紧缚的触感也一并消失不见。  
  布鲁姆像是惊醒一样，终于看清了周围的环境。哪有什么遮光的帷帘，团长大人的私室从来没缺过猩红的火光。但骑跨在他身上的，确实是团长大人。  
  格林修长的手指握住布鲁姆的下巴，让他不能躲避目光的交流。  
  “别让我撒第二个谎了。”团长的话语让布鲁姆一时茫然，只能在团长坐下去的一瞬间发出呜咽不清的声音。团长大人一如既往的火热，布鲁姆想。  
  这下他关切团长大人的心思再也没机会存在了。一夜激情，不眠不休。  
  至于那从没存在过的剧本，他们谁也没再提起过。


End file.
